Love the Way You Lie
by kittenxxkisses
Summary: Rose has just returned from Siberia, and the emotion is heavy in her heart. When Lissa tells her to express herself in song, this is what she comes up with. oneshot/songfic


**[A/N]** Okay, I _know_ I should probably get back to You Did WHAT?, but I am completely obsessed with this song right now, and as I was listening to it this little songfic popped into my head :) It's not that much, but I thought it would be a nice way to combine one of my fave songs with VA, as I am trying to find a way in which _every single song_ connects to VA. So far, I'm kinda successful...

But anyway, the song is Love The Way You Lie Part II, and it's by Rihanna ft Eminem. It's kinda Rihanna's version of the song, her side of the story, and I personally like it better because there's more of it to sing :) This is set kinda after the end of BP, so that's why Rose keeps referring to Dimitri in present tense.

Disclaimer: Rihanna is famous, and I'm sitting at home singing her songs to myself :(

Richelle is ALSO famous, and if I was her, I wouldn't be sitting in front of my computer typing fanfics. I'd be working my butt off with Bloodlines :)

Enjoy!

* * *

A little known fact about me was that I played the piano. Only Lissa knew, as she had been with me for every single lesson. It wasn't a fact I liked out there, as it detracted from my badass image majorly.

But when, the day after I returned from Siberia, Lissa forced me into the Academy's music rooms to help me express my words through music, the words and notes just fell into place. My fingers felt at home on the keys as I closed my eyes and let the song I composed come into being on the piano in front of me.

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

I could tell Lissa knew who I was singing to. Hell, the whole world must have known.

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

I knew it wasn't his fault, but the chilling evil that never left his eyes still haunted me. I supposed it would for the rest of my life.

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

He tried to awaken me! If this wasn't an extremity, I don't know what was. But the fact was that he remained an angel, a god. Even in his Strigoi body.

_But you'll always be my hero_

I couldn't stop loving him, even when he was like this. He was, and would continue to be, a part of me that I just couldn't rip apart.

_Even though you've lost your mind_

Well, he hadn't really lost his mind, he'd lost his soul, but I guess the loss of his mind came with it.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

He hadn't just stood there when I'd cried. He'd hurt me more.

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

He lied that he loved me, but I loved that. It helped me build a façade of reality, helped me cope with the loss of his dhampir self.

_I love the way you lie, oh_

_I love the way you lie_

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

Not really from our fight, more from Galina's.

_In this tug of war you'll always win_

He was much stronger, and he seemed to have this hold over me – even as a Strigoi.

_Even when I'm right_

I _was_ right. Being a Strigoi was unnatural. I shivered slightly as I remembered almost joining him in becoming something like that.

_You feed me fables from your hand_

_With violent words and empty threats_

At least I thought the threats were empty. But with him as a Strigoi, they could have been real. I tried not to think of that as I pressed on with singing my feelings.

_But what's sick is that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

They were the only way I was able to see him with a clear head, and I still felt giddy and lovesick when I looked at him.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, oh_

_I love the way you lie_

I finished up with a chord, and a round of applause erupted from the room.

Wait. A _round_ of applause? Startled, I looked around the room and was shocked to find that all the senior novices, a few of the Moroi and a few staff and guardians had all crammed into the tiny music room. Lissa was grinning like crazy.

"Lissa," I protested as I was assaulted by a wave of people congratulating me on how well I played and questioning me about why they didn't know sooner.

When Eddie came up to me, he winked. "Guess you're not as much of a badass as we all thought," he teased. "Look, even you have a soft side."

"Shut up," I joked, punching his shoulder. He faked hurt, but I could see his eyes laughing.

"That was _awesome_!" squealed two junior Moroi from behind me. I whipped around to find the beaming faces of Jill and Mia, and Mia actually had tears glistening in her eyes. Whoa.

"Um, thanks," I said, grinning. If I'd known I would have gotten this kind of response, I would have revealed my talents sooner.

When Alberta came up to me, she gave me a knowing glance and a sympathetic smile, then walked away. And for some reason, I wasn't weirded out by the fact that she knew. It seemed only natural.

But when my mother, _my mother_, walked up to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug, I was a little shocked, to say the least. "Mom," I said, breathless.

"Oh Rose, that was amazing," she said proudly, squeezing my shoulder. "I never knew you could play piano."

I shrugged. "Just a hobby that Lissa introduced me to," I said.

Speaking of her, she just seemed to materialise next to me. "Liss!" I groaned. "Why did you bring in all these people?"

She frowned. "I thought you'd _like_ the publicity." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And it's not like anyone knows the reason behind the song."

Christian gave me a lazy, sarcastic smile as he came up behind me with two young Moroi behind him. I felt Lissa's mood darken as she scowled and stormed off, looking for someone else to talk to. I rolled my eyes at her childishness.

"So, the badass Rosie plays the piano. Never would have guessed," he said, smirking. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Nah, Rose, that was brilliant," he complimented.

I snorted. "Who uses the word brilliant anymore? It makes you sound all posh and English." We both collapsed into laughter.

"Anyway, these two had something to ask you," he said, jabbing his thumb at the two Moroi behind him. They looked about twelve years old, and their faces were shining with excitement.

Together, they blurted out, "Can we have your autograph?"

I gave them a grin as I took the pieces of paper they thrust at me. "What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Delilah," said the redhead, her curls bouncing as she jumped up and down with anticipation.

"And I'm Victoria," said her friend. I flinched. She looked just like a younger version of Viktoria, with big dark eyes and dark hair. She was also silent and reserved.

I handed them back their pieces of paper, and they both smiled and disappeared back into the crowd.

"Hey, little dhampir!" yelled Adrian, sweeping me into a hug. I relaxed a little in his familiar clove scent. "You have an amazing voice, and you're really talented."

"Thanks," I said, pulling out of his arms. He looked a little disappointed, but shook it off.

"Want me to help you discover what else you're talented in?" he asked suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

I groaned. "Adrian, even in a serious environment like this you still make suggestive comments." I lowered my voice. "Especially after what I just sang."

He gave a look filled with utter seriousness. "I'm sorry, little dhampir, I didn't mean it that way. They're just a bit of fun, you know?"

I gave him a smile. "I know."

He looked relieved, and turned to go mingle with the rest of the crowd. "Wait," he called, fixing me with a cheeky grin. "What do you call it?"

I thought for a while. "Love the way you lie," I decided. He nodded approvingly and disappeared into the crowd.

Love the way you lie. It seemed to sum up Siberia perfectly.

* * *

**[A/N]** I didn't like the ending very much, but it was the best I could come up with :) It wasn't the full song as most of you could tell...but listen to it! It's so much better that Eminem's version!

Cya soon, ppl!

Byee ;)


End file.
